1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip card retaining mechanisms and, particularly, to a chip card retaining mechanism for seating a chip card and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices utilize a chip card. For example, a SIM (subscriber identification module) card is customarily used for storing information necessary for operating a mobile phone or other portable electronic device. This kind of chip card may further contain personal information for a subscriber of a mobile phone network. For example, the chip card may store a list of frequently used telephone numbers.
It is generally necessary to provide a chip card retaining mechanism in an electronic device to hold the chip card in place. Generally, the chip card retaining mechanism typically has one of two settings: one is under the battery of the electronic device and another is parallel with the battery. However, the thickness of the electric device might be increased if the chip card retaining mechanism is set under the battery. Therefore, it is best usually for the chip card retaining mechanism used in the electronic device to be set parallel with the battery, so as to satisfy the requirements of miniaturization of the electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 12-13, a typical chip card retaining mechanism 62, parallel with a battery (not shown), is used in a rear portion of an electronic device 300 for receiving a chip card 63. The chip card retaining mechanism 62 is set in a housing 64. The chip card retaining mechanism 62 includes a low-profile receiving portion 622, two opposite wings 624, and an elastic stopper 625. The receiving portion 622 is defined by two strips 626 protruding from a main surface 642 of the housing 64 and is shaped to receive the chip card 63. The two strips 626 define two openings 627, 628. The elastic stopper 625 is located under the middle portion of the opening 628. The wings 624 extend from the two strips 626 toward each other and overlie the receiving portion 622. A connector 66 is exposed through a bottom of the receiving portion 622.
In use, the elastic stopper 625 is pressed down by the chip card 63, while the chip card 63 is slid into the receiving portion 622, via the opening 628. Then, when the card 63 is fully inserted in the receiving portion 622, the elastic stopper 625 is released and returns to its original position. Thus, the chip card 63 is locked in the receiving portion 622 by the wings 624, the strips 626, and the stopper 625.
The chip card retaining mechanism 62 is exposed to the outside (i.e., ambient environment) during assembly or disassembly of the chip card 63 within/from (as the case may be) the housing 64. Therefore, the appearance of the electronic device may be affected. In addition, during insertion and/or removal of the chip card 63, friction is produced between the chip card 63 and the connector 66. Thus, after repeated use, the contact terminals of the chip card 63 and the connector 66 are likely to suffer from wear and tear. This wear may result, e.g., in an ineffective electrical connection between the chip card 63 and the connector 66. Furthermore, the wings 624 abut a peripheral portion of the chip card 63 and may, for example, cause deformation of the chip card 63. Such a deformation may also result in an ineffective electrical connection.
Therefore, a new chip card retaining mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.